Interlude
by akblake
Summary: After a job, the team gets a week off, and Eliot and Parker decide to stay in. Very unrepentant smut/pwp, and just this side of explicit :)


For my best friend, who asked for romance and got a lot of smut instead :)

* * *

The bed's pile of blankets shifted, giggled, and then shifted again as two heads popped out of them. Eliot rolled slightly to lay Parker flat out, sliding his braced forearms under back to lift her into a fierce kiss. Parker took the hint and spread her legs so that she cradled his body between them and lifted her face from the kiss in her own hint. Without comment, Eliot happily nibbled the side of her mouth, along her jawbone, detoured to nip at her earlobe, and then kissed his way down the column of her neck. Her muscles twitched as he reached the destination she wanted and pulled her higher to tongue a nipple.

Eliot glanced up to smirk into Parker's flushed face as he suddenly took the nipple into his mouth. Suction and exquisitely-applied teeth had her reaching up to claw at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, and Eliot leaned into the slight pain. It was rare when their coupling *didn't* result in various little bruises and scratches for them, but they both wore the marks with pride, marks of a very enjoyable encounter.

From the pressure along her back, Parker knew that she'd have fingertip-shaped bruises later, and decided to step it up. In a controlled movement, she brought her legs up to cross behind Eliot's upper back, just below his shoulders, and grinned at him in challenge. More than up to the challenge, Eliot teased by thrusting just enough to slide along her opening, smearing her juices and gliding across her nub to make her jump as nerve endings sparked.

The next thrust, Parker canted her hips into it, trying to capture him, but Eliot simply adjusted to make shallow thrusts so that he barely entered her before popping back out. Parker clawed a line of fire up his spine as she dropped her legs down to his lower back and pulled hard enough to lift her body off the bed, impaling herself even though he hadn't moved. Eliot released her nipple to laugh at how she achieved her goal before he switched nipples and settled down to give her the deep motions she wanted. Parker smiled widely back before her eyes slid shut with pleasure.

Deep powerful thrusts rocked the bed as they moved together, so familiar with each other that they needed no words of direction, only little tugs or glances. Parker shuddered through her second orgasm and pulled Eliot up for a long kiss, only breaking to pant as they both stilled. Parker stroked the back of Eliot's sweaty neck as he turned to nip her shoulder, enjoying the little pain as a balance to the pleasure she'd just experienced.

When they'd recovered their breath, Parker leaned her head up to whisper, "Pound me." Eliot was more than happy to oblige. He freed his arms to better brace himself, pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and set to with enthusiasm. More than slick from her orgasms, Eliot moved easily in a punishingly fast rhythm, and the force of his thrusts shoved Parker deep into the feather mattress. Orgasm slammed into him with the force of a train, and as his last few thrusts stuttered out, he reached down to rapidly stroke Parker's hyper-sensitized nub until she clenched around him in release.

Parker used her legs to shove Eliot over onto his side and cuddled into him after straightening herself out, bringing the covers up to ward off the tiny cabin's chilly air. They were hot and sweaty now, but she'd learned over the week that it wouldn't last but a few minutes in the Alaskan cold, and that they'd be thankful for the thick quilts as they cooled down. "Best vacation *ever*," she enthused.

"And we still got two days left," Eliot agreed heartily, tracing lazy lines up and down her ribs. "Want to go out and actually see what Eyak Lake looks like?" They'd gotten a week off following a job up north, and had spent most of it in bed… or on other convenient surfaces. Sophie had dragged Nate off for a shopping trip in Monaco, and Hardison had departed for somewhere he "wouldn't freeze his butt off", which turned out to be a convention of some kind in San Francisco.

Shaking her head, Parker refused. "Don't care about the lake- the view is much better in here!" she teasingly peeked under the covers to ogle Eliot's body, and drew a genuine laugh from him in return.

"Then we'll stay right here, sweetheart, though I'll need a nap before I can go again," he assured and kissed the tip of her nose when she pouted. They wriggled around to make themselves comfortable and dozed off, quilts tucked firmly up to their chins. They could have stoked up the fireplace to make the room warmer, but snuggling close into each other's body heat was much more fun! With their jobs, they didn't get interludes like this often, but when they did, neither wanted to waste a minute of their time together with sightseeing.


End file.
